


A sleepover

by AmarArt



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarArt/pseuds/AmarArt
Summary: A year after 'how a disco girl shirt saved a life'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Transcendence AU





	A sleepover

(Mizar is a 18 year old Syrian girl named Aya, that wares a babyblue headscarf, purple long hoody with alot of pins and a long soft pink skirt.)

At mizar's house.

"but mizar, i am bored" 

"dip, i told you it's aya not mizar we aren't in public" 

"fine aya, can we do something fun?" 

"dip, i said it like hundreds of time, i am visiting my friend, i haven't seen her since i went to Japan last year" 

"can i come with you miz-aya, please" 

"dipdop, we are going to have a sleepover, are you su-" 

"have to do something, see you tomorrow" 

Then alcor disappeared in gold dust 

"that worked, now i have to prepare for the sleepover tonight" 

*after an hour later*

At zixal's apartment. 

Alcor appears in gold dust 

"hello Zix, want to have fun" 

Then alcor noticed that Zixal's room looks like it will be hosting a sleepover 

"Ugh, not you too, don't tell me you are going to have a sleep over" 

"why, what is the problem" 

"first of mizar, and now you zix, i think i well go and do some random things until tomorrow" 

"awww, don't be sad Al, we can have fun tomorrow, but now i have a sleepover to prepare" 

"ok, see you tomorrow" 

*later that night*

Still at zixal's apartment 

Ding dong

"coming" 

Zixal shouted while running to the door 

She opened the door and jumped at the person behind it and huged them 

"EEEEEEEEE, AYA, I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN IT HAVE BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST HUGED" 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I KNOW, I KNOW, I MISSED YOU TOO MUCH, YOU DORKY DORK" 

"ok, now let's go to my room, i got us some snacks" 

"هل تأكدتي منها، تعرفين اني لا اقدر على اكل شيء-" 

"first of, i checked the snakes, thay have no alcohol what so ever, and nothing from pigs, relax i got your back" 

"شكرا لك على اهتمامك" 

"aya, speak in English, i know you taught me Arabic, but let's keep tonight in one language, please" 

"fine, you nerd" 

"let the sleepover begin" 

Aya and zixal spend time reading fictions and novels, afterwords thay started to ger bored so thay began to play truth or dare until 2 am, then suddenly some gold dust appeared with alcor in the middle. 

The girls were freaking out about the other, thay hade the same thought 'what if she freaked out, what if she hated me for knowing a demon, oh no oh no nononono"

"dip/al" 

... 

"wait a minute, you know him?" the girls shouted at the same time

"yes, he is my friend/brother" 

"wait, brother /friend" 

"al/dip, why didn't you tell me you knew her?" 

Alcor was dropping sweat "i didn't know tha you two knew each other!" 

'why did i even thought of coming to a girl's sleepover' 

"give us a moment please" aya said 

Thay where whispering, after 10 minutes thay walked to alcor 

"dear brothe" 

aya began 

"we discussed this situation, and fond a good punishment for you" 

Zixal completed

"YOU WILL JOIN THE SLEEPOVER" 

Both of the girls shouted in the same time. 

After some more of playing truth or dare, thay watched a movie, then went to sleep. 

Alcor didn't know that a girls sleepover could have some fun in it. 

Arabic to English 

"did you check, you know that i can't eat anything-" 

"thank you for caring" 

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little bonus.  
> It needs a grammar check, so sorry for that  
> Have fun :).


End file.
